Mas que costumbre y obsesión
by Gorath089
Summary: Sentimientos ocultos esperando a ser liberados sin limites.


Mas que costumbre y obsesión

Teen Titans no me pertenece

_¿Cuando habrá sido el momento en que cambiaron las cosas?_

Eso me pregunto todos los días…

Tal vez solo fue un momento de debilidad, un momento en que necesitábamos la compañía de alguien cercano para sanar nuestro confundido corazón.... o tal vez solo fueron las hormonas que hacían su trabajo.

Tantos momentos que vienen a mi mente, no puedo evitarlo y por mas que lo intento me delato ha cada instante haciendo estallar las cosas a mi alrededor, que no pueden pasar desapercibidos por los demás.

-"¿te encuentras bien amiga Raven?"- la alienígena pregunto acercándose hacia mi con un rostro de preocupación.

-"si no es normal que tus poderes se salgan de control"- el gran hombre de metal afirmo mientras se adentraba en la habitación con preguntándose el por que de mi extraño comportamiento.

-"si que te sucede Raven"- la asustada voz del chico bestia broto detrás del hombre metálico tomando precaución por si acaso el era el causante de tal enojo de su amiga.

-"te vez algo alterada Raven…"- el pelinegro se acerco y dijo con un tono de completa seriedad.

"Bastardo" siento tu mirada y seguramente disfrutas tus comentarios, haciendo como si no supieras que pasa por mis pensamientos, no desaprovechas ninguna oportunidad para hacerme sentir esta clase de cosas, veo claramente como una pequeña sonrisa se forma en tus labios la cual nadie nota.

-"nada solo necesito descansar no he dormido nada bien"- me levanto lentamente tratando de que las preguntas no sean respondidas, lo ultimo que quiero es que todos sepan lo que me esta sucediendo.

Me maldigo internamente ante mi falta de habilidad para controlarme, no logro parar de provocar expresiones de preocupación salgan de la mayoría de mis compañeros, no tardaran en venir con esas clases de preguntas incomodas que se refieren a mi estado de salud mental y físico.

Trato de alejarme un rato para poner mis pensamientos en orden, esto me esta consumiendo casi todo el tiempo, es difícil en no pensar en ti… de lo tierno que puedes ser conmigo cuando nadie mas nos ve y lo molesto que pedes llegar a veces y de lo tan bien que lo disimulas delante de los demás.

No solo haces que sentimientos que he tratado de reprimir salgan ha flote tan rápidamente, sino que también me adentras ha costumbres que nunca pensé que podría tener en mi vida... por su nivel comprometedor.

Solo trato de concéntrame para tranquilizar mis pensamientos, ya no soporto esta tortura que me estas poniendo, paseándote por ahí como si nada pasara entre tu y yo, solo para ver como crece en mi la impaciencia de tenerte en ese mismo momento, para saber lo que es ser amada por una vez en la vida.

Tú sabes bien que no puedo negarme a ti y que por más que trate de resistirme con mis cortantes comentarios tú sabrás que al final conseguías tu objetivo de sacarme una sonrisa o demostrar como realmente me siento en ese tipo de situaciones.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por los pasos de alguna persona, seguramente eres tu tratado de calmar la preocupación de tus compañeros sobre mi, ocultando tus verdaderas intenciones.

No puedo evitar reírme por lo que pasa por mi cabeza en esos momentos, que tendrás planeado esta vez, tal vez tienes planeado llevarme ha quien sabe que lugar de la ciudad para que nadie nos vea, pero conociéndote yo diría que me acorralaras aquí mismo y me dirás toda clase de cosas para que no pueda resistirme y me lance sobre ti en este mismo lugar.

Tal vez solo sea mi imaginación pero nunca creí que tu pudieras hacer este tipo de cosas, siempre creí que tu como nadie mas tenias un sentido del deber bastante elevado como para tener este tipo de compromisos y que ocultaba sus sentimientos como yo para no involucrarte en este tipo de situaciones.

Veo que nunca se termina de conocer alas personas... je je creo que no es justo que te culpe de todo lo que ha pasado, también tengo algo de culpa al dejarme llevar de ese modo en lugar de ponerle un alto ha ciertas situaciones que nos llegan ha ocurrir.

Que extraño son los sentimientos humanos, a veces te juegan malos momentos y repletos de confusión y dolor, pero no puedes evitar sentirlos ya que es parte de la experiencia que nos hace crecer como personas.

Y mas extraño eres tu, quieres que yo sienta ese tipo de cosas y que conozca todo el mal y el bien que pueda traerme para que en un futuro no caiga en la desesperación y termine alejándome de los demás como solía hacerlo antes.

Eres demasiado misterioso, no solamente por como puedes estar así en ese tipo de situaciones, sino que a pesar de creer que ya te conocía desde hace tiempo atrás descubro una nueva faceta de tu personalidad que desconocía totalmente cada día que decides darme todo tu tiempo y cariño, al mismo tiempo haces que también que nuevas personalidades, pensamientos y sentimientos crezcan dentro de mi.

Como te podría definir... la verdad no lo se, de un momento eres el alguien que arriesga todo por el bien de los demás, responsable, humilde, una persona ejemplar y de un momento ha otro eres ese obsesivo y arrogante sujeto que puede sacar lo peor de cualquier persona que se cruce en su camino.

Pero cuando nadie te ve te diriges hacia mi como una persona que se niega dejarme caer en la soledad y la desesperación aun si tiene que arriesgar todo lo que tiene en el mundo para lograr su objetivo y la verdad no se como lo haces, tal vez eso me gusta de ti , eres una persona impredecible firme ante sus creencia y siempre dispuesto a lo que sea antes que su propia seguridad.

No puedo evitar avergonzarme y sentirme mal, ha pesar que siempre trato de ser una persona firme y lógica, siempre caigo en mis propios errores, provocando que lleve a la destrucción de mis seres queridos y eres tu quien trata de ayudarme y sacarme de esos terrible tormentos que me provoco con todos los momentos de mi perturbada vida

-"¿vas a quedarte ahí o vas a salir de una vez Robin?"- dijo fríamente para ir al punto que ambos queremos que suceda en estos instantes.

-"tu me conoces bien Raven… yo siempre voy directo a lo que quiero"- una sonrisa sale de tu rostro, arrogante y hermoso, llena de todo los sentimientos ocultos y algunos mas que siempre han estado presentes.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir con esto?"- me acerco lentamente para poder estar lo mas cerca de ti, mis manos instintivamente te buscan provocando que un gran rubor se manifieste en mi rostro pálido, pero aun así sigo con mi exploración sobre tu cuerpo y finalmente rodeando tu cuello con mis brazos para que no escapes de mi extraño comportamiento.

-"todo el tiempo que se me antoje"- tus brazos rodean mi cintura y me acercan mas a ti.

Lentamente comienzas a buscar mis labios, yo correspondo tu tacto de igual manera, siento tu necesidad y esto hace que crezca la mía. Solo dejamos que el deseo se apodere de nuestros jóvenes cuerpos. Los susurros de amor escapan del pasillo en el cual nos encontramos, esto ya es más habitual que nada, ya ni siquiera nos tomamos la molestia de escondernos.

El sonido de las paredes que se doblegan con mi poder desenfrenado, solo nos hacen volver a la realidad, nuestras miradas se cruzan por un momento y nos separamos lentamente.

-"te veré mas tarde"- dices simplemente mientras te retiras para controlar a nuestros compañeros que seguramente vienen en camino para ver el por que del desastre que he ocasionado una vez mas.

Te veo alejarte lentamente y no puedo parar de preguntarme por que sigo con esto… será acaso por que en verdad quiero que sea así o tal vez solo sea las hormonas que se apoderan de nuestra debilidad y necesidad mutua.

¿Será amor lo que siento o solo una simple aventura más?

En verdad no me interesa, si el destino quiera que sea así yo no soy nadie para impedirlo, dentro de mi un sentimiento de gran poder quiere que sea así, poder estar juntos sin importar el motivo.

Costumbre y Obsesión… un círculo eterno que nos ha tomado a los dos y nos controla a su capricho… algo que sin duda no nos importa en absoluto a ninguno de los dos.

* * *

Nota del autor.-Hola!!!! Primero que nada quisiera agradecerles por darse el tiempo de abrir este fic y leerlo

N.A.1.-este es mi primer fic en esta sección y de estos dos personajes que tanto admiro, espero que sea de su agrado

N.A.2.-cualquier comentario será agradecido y espero que sea el principio de grandes momentos.

N.A.3.- este fic estuvo muy corto y espero en el futuro hacer mas de ellos dos aun mas largos y de mas calidad

Gracias por su atencion y asta la proxima

Gorath089 fuera…


End file.
